


A Convenient Detour

by kay_emm_gee



Series: Bellarke Fic Week: February 2015 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Road Trip</p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke make a snack run for movie night with Octavia and Raven, but their motivation to run the errand may not be entirely for the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convenient Detour

The summer night hummed with the sound of insects, and the stars twinkled down on the blue beat-up Chevy truck rolling along down the empty street. As Bellamy paused at the intersection, hands tightening on the steering wheel, Clarke slid him a careful glance.

“You waiting for something?” She asked, as she looked at the dark, deserted four-way stop.

“Trying to remember if the detour at Hingham Road is still in place.”

Clarke hummed in contemplation and replied, “Don’t think so.”

“Good,” he murmured as he let the car roll forward. “Because if we don’t get that chunky monkey ice cream back to my sister before it melts, she’s going to blow a gasket.”

“Well, if someone would stop driving like a grandpa,” she teased.

“If someone hadn’t insisted on stopping to fill up the car for gas even though it had over a quarter of a tank left.”

“Says the guy who’s called his sister three times in the last two months to come pick him up because he ran out of gas. Also, even if the ice cream melts, the chips and salsa will be fine. That should placate her.”

“Not if you finish the bag by the time we get there.”

Clarke grinned, biting into the chip drenched in extra hot salsa in her hand with a loud crunch. Her lips tingled at the spice. “Like you didn’t have two huge handfuls while we filled up the car.”

Bellamy smirked, licking his own lips and causing Clarke’s cheeks to flush with heat. She turned her attention to the dark scenery outside, shadowy trees crawling by as the car motored down the moonlit road. Rolling down the window, Clarke stuck her hand out, surfing it through the warm waves of sticky summer air. Loose strands of hair tickled her face in the breeze, and she snorted when one attacked her nose.

Bellamy laughed, his throaty chuckle momentarily drowning out the latest indie rock hit playing softly on the radio. Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, and he just cocked a smartass half-smile back at her. It burst into a full-out grin when they reached the next intersection, his headlights illuminating the barriers in front of them.

_Road Closed: Follow Detour Signs._

“I thought you said the detour was gone,” he said slowly, still smiling.

“Hmm. Guess I was wrong,” she replied, her tone lilting towards amused. “It’s going to take us a while to get back.”

“God knows how long, with that unpaved stretch of Islington Road.”

Clarke slid another glance at Bellamy, her stomach dipping at the playful expression on his face. They sat in silence, not moving, before Bellamy shifted in his seat. “You should text Octavia, at least let her know we’re not dead and that it could be a while. But we don’t know exactly how long.”

His last words were heavy, cryptic, and again Clarke felt her stomach flip happily in response. Nodding, she cleaned up the snacks, returning them to the bag at her feet, and typed out a text to Octavia explaining their problem. As Bellamy turned the car onto the road at their right, Clarke tapped her fingers against her bare thighs, before running them over the ragged edge of her jean shorts. Neither said a word as they sped down the pavement, staring at the darkness outside instead of each other. Sucking in a large gulp of humid air, Clarke tried to calm her racing heart. The car picked up more and more speed, even as they approached the gravel-covered construction zone of road.

When they finally reached it, the truck lurched at the change of surface. Clarke grabbed at the door, the seatbelt pulling roughly across her hips and chest. Small _pings_ echoed over the music as stones sprayed up and hit the truck bed, the tires crunching ominously underneath. Bellamy guided the car carefully to the side of the road, jerking it into park.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Might’ve blown a tire,” he said mildly, turning to face Clarke.

Hitching one leg up on the car set, she twisted towards him as well, trying to suppress a grin. “Well, that would take a hell of a long time to fix.”

“Could be out here for a while.”

Clarke hummed amusedly, then added, “Maybe you should get out and check on that.”

“Mm, maybe.” Bellamy paused, sliding one hand along the back of the seat towards her. “Or.”

“Or,” Clarke repeated, feeling her whole body flush in anticipation.

Bellamy didn’t disappoint, lunging forward to grab her waist and hauling her over the middle seat and onto his lap. _Finally_ , she thought excitedly. Clarke rested her hands briefly on his strong shoulders before running her fingers up into his thick brown hair. Then she kissed him, the feel of his firm lips sending sparks through her. As he opened his mouth beneath hers, his arms slid around her back, tugging her into tight to his body. Clamping her knees around his hips, she rolled up against his chest, changing the angle of the kiss. His fingers dug into her skin in response, then quickly sought the hem of her shirt. As his hands traced burning lines across her back, she stifled a moan and bit his bottom lip.

At that provocation, Bellamy pulled back, grinning, before he moved his mouth down to Clarke’s neck, trailing hot kisses down until he reached her collarbone. She gasped as he sucked on the skin there, lifting up with a popping sound.

Clarke groaned. “Do you know how hard it is going to be to hide that from my roommates? Raven is like a goddamn bloodhound with stuff like this.”

“Mm, don’t care,” Bellamy replied as he ran his lips across her chest, now pressing kisses to the other side of her neck.

Wiggling her hips against his, which caused him to bite her again, Clarke laughed and then said, “I knew exactly what you were doing tonight, you know?”

“And what was that?” Bellamy whispered, his lips centimeters from her ear.

Suppressing a shiver, Clarke pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. “Driving so slowly earlier. You wanted to spend more time with me.”

“I always want to spend more time with you,” Bellamy murmured against her lips before claiming them in another long, deep, hot kiss.

When he broke it off, he smirked and said, “Like your fixation with needing to fill up the gas tank wasn’t you doing the exact same thing.”

“Maybe we should tell your sister about us,” Clarke said, her blue eyes searching his seriously.

“Maybe.” His voice was barely a whisper, his pupils blown wide and lips almost brushing hers. With his chest rising and falling underneath her, she began to match his breathing rhythm. The hot summer air pressed in around them, and Clarke felt her throat hitch as he rolled his hips under her.

They both startled when her phone rang, Bellamy smacking his foot against the gas pedal and Clarke hitting the horn with her back. Laughing at his annoyed curses, Clarke leaned over to grab her cellphone. Her eyes widened at the name on the screen, and she pressed a firm finger to his mouth as she answered the call.

“Hey,” she said, her voice pitched slightly higher than normal.

_“You guys are taking forever,” Octavia complained._

“I know, I’m sorry, I told you we forgot about the—” Clarke cut off with a strangled noise, as Bellamy dragged his lips against her neck. “Detour,” she finished unsteadily.

_“You okay?”_

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clarke bit out, trying not to moan into the phone. She smacked Bellamy’s shoulder, but he just chuckled against her skin. She shivered as his warm breath danced against her neck. “Just, um, distracted. You’re brother’s a terrible driver.”

Bellamy pinched her waist at the comment, and Clarke stuffed down a pleased giggle.

_“I’ll yell at him when you get back, but for now just hurry your asses up. The ice cream is going to be all melty. Also, Raven says you better not be getting a head start on snacking. You know movie night rules.”_

“Might be too late for that, Octavia. You know I have terrible self-control.” Clarke chuckled as she heard Raven yelling in protest in the background; Octavia must have put her on speaker.

_“You sure your okay? You sound funny,”_ Octavia said, her voice tilting towards suspicious.

“I’m fine!” Clarke exclaimed, trying to keep the panic from her voice. Finally, she pulled away from Bellamy, glaring at him. He moved towards her again with a mischievous look, but she pushed him back with a firm hand to his chest. Even through the fabric of his shirt, she could feel his heat. Biting her lip, she shook her head at him in exasperation. “Just fighting your brother for the radio station.”

_“God, you two are impossible. I knew it was a bad idea to let you go with him on the snack run.”_

“You know how particular I get about my candy brands,” Clarke retorted, smiling as Bellamy watched her with fondness in his gaze.

_“Weirdo. Just tell Bell to step on it. Raven’s already on her third glass of wine, so if you don’t want her to finish off all of it before you get a sip, haul some ass and get back here.”_

“Bye, Octavia,” Clarke concluded in a teasing, melodic tone.

Snapping the phone shut, Clarke threw it onto her former seat before dropping her head to Bellamy’s shoulder.

“You’re so mean,” she mumbled into his shirt.

He chuckled in response, and she pressed a smiling kiss against his arm.

“Suppose we should head out,” she pondered as she straightened in his lap.

“Octavia getting antsy?”

“Bordering on violent soon.”

Bellamy sighed, squeezing Clarke’s hips once before tapping her thighs as a signal to move off. She did, crawling back to her side of the seat. The air in the car, although still sticky, now felt cool against her heated skin. Propping her feet up on the dash, she glanced at Bellamy, who was adjusting the car into drive. He ran a hand through his hair before putting both to the wheel to steer them back onto the road. Clarke smiled, enjoying the flush in his cheeks rise when he realized she was watching him.

“Keep looking at me like that, and we’re not going to make it home at all tonight,” he grumbled.

Clarke’s sweet smile dipped towards sultry, and she murmured, “I wouldn’t be complaining.”

Bellamy groaned and then laughed, guiding the truck back onto the dark road, gunning it down the gravel drive as they headed back to her apartment. “Another time, princess. I promise you that.”

* * *

Clarke was first in the door of their apartment, making a beeline for her bedroom. As she dug through her drawers for a high-collared shirt, she heard Octavia and Raven shrieking as they discovered the half-eaten snacks and definitely melted ice cream. She snickered as she heard smacks and Bellamy yelling at his sister to _stop whacking me, or next time you go and get your own food._ Finding a clean “Walk for a Cure” T-shirt (unfortunately, also conspicuously long-sleeved) from her last volunteer rotation at the hospital, Clarke tugged it on, pulling out her messy bun in the process. She shook her head, letting her curls fall over her shoulders, providing more cover for Bellamy’s marks.

By the time she returned to the living room, the other three had nestled into their places for the movie. Raven had splayed herself over the armchair, with Octavia and Bellamy on the couch. He scooted over, making space for Clarke next to him. Grabbing the extra wine glass from the table, she settled down in her seat, crossing her legs underneath her, and suppressing a grin and a groan at the same time. Now she was the one wanting to smack him, because sitting next to each other, this closely without being able to touch, well, that was a terrible idea.

His leg twitched, knocking into hers, and she almost choked on her wine. Sliding him an admonishing glance, her lips twisted in frustrated amusement at the pleased look in his eye. _He did that on purpose, the delinquent_. Instead of moving her leg away, she left it there, enjoying the feel of her knee pressing into his thigh. He cleared his throat with an unsteady cough. Grinning into her glass, she took a triumphant sip of her drink.

“Can we _finally_ start this movie?” Octavia complained, jerking Clarke out of her reverie.

“Can you _finally_ stop complaining about the delay?” Bellamy bantered back.

“Can you blame us?” Raven added, twisting around to look at the couch. “That was quite the road trip you two took.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I told you, we needed gas, and we forgot about the detour, and then we thought we popped a tire.”

“So you said,” Raven said slyly. “But the hickeys on Clarke’s neck say something different.”

The room was dead silent for half a minute before Octavia burst out in a loud, devious, joyous cackle. Gasping, she finally stuttered out, “Oh, my god, I cannot believe you guys thought you were being sneaky. Like, come on, three months ago you couldn’t even be in the same room, and now Clarke practically jumps at any opportunity to go on errands with you.”

Bellamy swiped at his sister’s head, ruffling her hair, a sheepish but proud smile forming on his face. 

“You guys knew?” Clarke choked out, finally finding her voice again.

Raven sighed dramatically, as if her friends were the biggest burden. “Clarke, you only wear high-collared shirts after spending time with Bellamy and come home smelling like his aftershave.”

Ducking her head, Clarke laughed in defeat, cheeks heating as Bellamy moved his arm around her. She leaned into him, relishing the ease with which their public display sat with the other two girls.

Octavia, smiling gleefully, reached for the remote and said, “Alright, lovebirds, no more stalling. Let’s get this movie started.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to Bellamy’s shoulder, unable to stop grinning at the feel of his fingers threading through her hair. He pulled her a bit closer, his lips tracing the outside of her ear, and she sighed contentedly as the opening credits began to roll.


End file.
